Biocide is an active chemical molecule to control the growth of or kill bacteria. Conventional biocides available have several drawbacks. One type of biocide has oxidizing action to either kill the bacteria and fungi outright, or it weakens the cell walls so that they are more susceptible to the other main class of biocides. The other type of biocide involves highly toxic organic chemicals. Subclasses of toxic biocides are generally known as thiazoles, thiocyanates, isothiazolins, cyanobutane, dithiocarbamate, thione, and bromo-compounds.
In order to overcome the above drawbacks, the present invention uses crystallized honey as an essential ingredient to obtain an organic, food grade biocide that chiefly kills small insects and controls contamination and the growth of molds and mildews.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an organic, food grade, three in one biocide that serves as an insecticide, moldicide, and fungicide. The generally organic nature of the ingredients that makes up the biocide composition results in a safe, purely organic, environmentally friendly, and pesticide free biocide. The present invention enables a process of keeping infestations under control without the use of dangerous chemicals, thus it may be used on plants and in proximity of food. Further it requires few costly ingredients or sophisticated laboratory equipment.
Numerous innovations for biocides have been provided as described below. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, they differ significantly from the present invention however.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,989,981, to Hamilton, teaches an insecticide compound especially useful for killing ants containing an ant poison including sugar, honey, a thallium compound, agar, and water. Hamilton does not, however, teach an organic 3-in-1 biocide that can act as insecticide, moldicide, and fungicide. Also it does not describe a biocide composition consisting of crystallized forms of honey, and other natural ingredients and several other advantages and improvement of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,259 to Pfaff et al., teaches an insecticide comprising an inert substance and a diazoamino compound free from sulfonic acid groups and carboxyl groups, however, Pfaff et al. does not teach an organic 3-in-1 biocide composition consisting of crystallized forms of honey and other natural ingredients that can act as insecticide, moldicide, and fungicide and several other advantages and improvement of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,935 to Tucker describes an insecticidal composition based on diatomaceous silica. But Tucker fails to disclose a biocide composition consisting of crystallized forms of honey and other natural ingredients that can act as insecticide, moldicide, and fungicide and several other advantages and improvement of the present invention.
WIPO published application WO2011057421A3 to Pontifica Universidad, teaches a phenolic extract honey to serves as a disinfectant and sanitizer for sanitary and domestic use, as well as for topical or systemic application as a bactericide and fungicide in living beings. Pontifica Universidad does not, however, disclose a biocide composition consisting of crystallized forms of honey and other natural ingredients that can act as insecticide, moldicide, and fungicide and several other advantages and improvement of the present invention.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for biocides such as insecticides or moldicides or fungicides have been provided that are adequate for various purposes. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus an organic, food grade, three in one biocide that serves as an insecticide, moldicide, and fungicide is needed.